


LTWYL2

by kunoichiki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichiki/pseuds/kunoichiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a forth saiyan under Frieza's rule. She was a fierce protector of Vegeta who grew up under a tyrant's empire. Reunited with Vegeta on Earth she finds him with a child from one of the planet's inhabitants. Drama ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LTWYL2

AN: I wrote this on the way to and from work as I have a very long commute and I finished angry birds and the game of thrones novels in the first few months of work, usually with a few good songs in my head every chapter. I'm not a crazy fan of DBZ, I watched some of dragon ball when I was really young and DBZ when I was a young teenager. Having my first job out of uni I feel very grown up. One day I was flipping through channels and I saw an old dbz episode where Goku kills Frieza! what an episode to find! I instantly felt reminiscent of being a kid and knowing no one could beat Goku! I started watching a few episodes and I even bought the blurays (only 1&2 whats up with that!?) But I wasn't intrigued by Goku, I was much more obsessed with the flawed antihero Vegeta. Much in the same way people prefer Batman to Superman, his character was way more complex than Gokus and even though it seems that he is always getting demolished and Goku beats them all, Vegeta is a way more interesting character to watch. Of course I had to write a fan fic about my first anime love! These characters are all owned by Akira Toriyama, though the main character is an extension of my imagination. This story is about a female saiyan who has been serving Vegeta from infancy. She is not a slave but rather a 'knight' of the royal families guard. I didn't change the original dragon ball story too much, I tried to stay as close to the story line as I could without doing too much research so apologies if the ages/ events are inaccurate/ out of sequence. The story does jump around at the beginning from present to early past then back to past and then from more recent past to after the first chapters present... I tried to make the past parts in the form of memories so you are less likely to be confused. I wanted to tell a good character centered story, not necessarily a happy one or a sexy one or even a dark one. I just wanted to tell a story about these amazing characters but focus more on their interactions with each other. Through beginning to know someone, falling in love, keeping secrets, self hatred, and a lot of other encounters involving love of some kind. The last thing I want to say is that I conveyed some of the characters 'darker' because I think dragonball doesn't take into consideration a lot of the psychological issues that extreme violence and death have on a person

 

* * *

 

> _i remember when i met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me. we both knew it, right away. and as the years went on, things got more difficult. we were faced with more challenges. i begged him to stay. try to remember what, we had in the beginning. He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. when he walked in; every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him. he was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. i always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. and in that way i understood him and i loved him. i loved him, i loved him, i loved him, and i still love him. i love him._
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 1

Kyuri paced the room five times and then stopped, realized how dumb she must have appeared to anyone that was watching her, however remote that was. She crossed her legs and began to float in the air, sighing in pure frustration at the situation that had become her life. Her usual reaction to being this annoyed would have been to fire an energy blast into the air; creating a red sky so others could see how she saw. But her prince forbade any such display. Pitiful. He was more a slave to the earthling than he let on. And it sickened her. She was never too friendly with most of them and when it came to Bulma and Trunks, she could barely stand the sight; her jaw grew sore every time she thought of them from grinding her teeth.

Bulma angered her no more than a common bed slave would have annoyed a queen. She knew Vegeta to have had many such companions while serving with Freiza. In his youth he had seen Raditz and Nappa fuck some of the best trained slaves to raptured ecstasy and even to death. His own ushering into adulthood had been with five blue skinned slaves, beautiful and practiced. Frieza was quite generous towards the prince of Saiyans. Kyuri remembered how she begged Nappa to let her be part of Vegeta's first mating but he insisted she was too young, not before letting the tip of his cock roughly massage her pink young pussy. She had resisted him and in the end that was as far as the saiyan's massive length went. After the blue girls came out with several bite marks and scratches but Kyuri’s pride had taken the greatest amount of abuse that night. After that Vegeta took part in bed slaves occasionally until a few days after her first, late, heat. Even after that, when Frieza grew suspicious of their closeness and would make the two fuck other members of the crew or slaves while the other watched. Vegeta would usually fucked the slave to death, tearing apart their insides with his powerful hardness. Kyuri was well aware that after over 2 years of celibacy his dick would of gotten hard at the first drop of her blood. It seemed an unfair advantage that human females could reproduce a new egg every 20 days while she had the chance once each year. The scientist had said a few comments in ear shot of the saiyan on her fertility. The result had been Bulma giving Kyuri her own house, far off the Brief’s estate. Trunks was a symbol of all the hopes that had kept her going in her search for Vegeta, crushed and formed into a half-human bastard. Her saiyan pride had been faded to a more realist outlook while she had been separated and she knew from seeing the adult future Trunks was stronger and younger than her. She may have been faster than him as some point but his power kept rising as her's seemingly plateaued. And with her most recent injury she doubted she would ever produce a full saiyan son for her prince.

It frustrated her to no extent. She hated being on earth and longed for the days of old where Frieza's cruel empire had forged their saiyan team. She even missed Nappa rough touch. She had flowered late, as was expected of a warrior clan. Girls who flowered too young were often killed by their own fathers or brothers during that time. By the time she had her first sign of adulthood she had already developed small firm breast and her tail had thicken. She had also learned how to defend herself from the madness that enslaved the men of her race. A lust that drove highly trained men to the act like feral animals. Isolation had always been the easiest method to accommodate and protect girls and women who did not want to fend off crazed saiyans. A small room that was completely smell proof was in most dwellings on Vegeta to protect the few women that were the key to the saiyan population. Freiza had never provided a tool to protect fighters from each other so Kyuri knew she had to be ready and make her own preparations. Now in her cabin, alone, she remembered the giant that was Nappa, who was the first saiyan to come across her on the first heat. _You never forget your first, if you can call it that_ , she thought laying down on her bed. She remembered waking up on the morning of her first heat feeling everything was slightly different; her bed sheets were softer than they ever had been and she stretched on them naked until she could stretch no more. Completely loosen up she made her way to the shower. When the water hit her she gasped and peed herself in shock. After she grew accustomed to the water, she began to touch herself; in a trance she scrubbed her arms and ribs moving towards her breasts which seemed swollen and sensitive to the touch. She began rubbing her sex slowly then, when it was not enough, she floated up to allow her virgin holes to lightly penetrated by the stream from the shower. When she released she dropped from mid-air onto the floor of the shower, snapping herself out of her daze. Feeling foolish she got out of the shower cursing lightly. She put on her armor, finding it was tighter in the chest. And she knew to be afraid. She knew what any of the other saiyans were capable of doing to her. Though she was growing stronger everyday, Kyuri was still the youngest and lacked the strength and skill to beat any of them. It was too much of a gamble to believe she had an edge while they were feral. One mistake and this advantage could be turned against her with a terrible consequence. She had to take precautionary measures for the next few days in order for her to survive. She informed her team through intercom that she was feeling ill and would not be attending today's training. Raditz reminded her that they were scheduled to go on a mission this afternoon. She couldn't risk it. She told them that she couldn't go and that they could send medics to check her out. It was her best chance. Her sensitivities could be symptoms of a number of ailments and if the medics were unconvinced her team would be far from her by the time she would had to get out of her room for duties. Raditz scoffed at her, making some joke about women being weak that Kyuri paid no attention over. Two hours later a pair of medics came to her door. She went to the door putting on her best sick act. Complaining of fever and sensitivities, blaming the last missions decontamination process. They bought it and asked for a sample of her blood to analyze for any contaminants. Just as they began to draw Nappa came crashing through the door. Breathing heavily, he seemed unaware that he had just knocked two people out. His massive body loomed before her. He was her teammate and to some extent the father figure to the three younger saiyans. But she knew none of that mattered now. Kyuri had never been so terrified of Nappa. She knew what the giant’s member could do to a highly trained whore and she couldn't help but tremble. Nappa sniffed the air heavily, as if he remembered an old familiar smell and he wanted it to be his alone. He turned slowly to where Kyuri had moved to avoid Nappa's first charge. She was already breathing deeply, trying to keep herself from panicking by taking slow breaths. She had no idea how she would survive the next few moments. But her eyes searched the small room frantically, she needed an escape route if she was ever able to get away from this. That meant she needed to get as far away from Nappa as she could. But if she ran she risked having the other saiyans smell her or even other crew members making them fight each other. She needed to find some way of separating herself from Nappa at least until someone was able to stop him and the other saiyans. Perhaps if she kicked him out of this cabin she could lock it and patrol or someone would find him trying to break into her room and deal with him. The giant moved towards her, clearly in a monstrous state. His eyes never left her own, nothing fazed him even as her threw insults to chairs at him. Her body was not itself and she was cold from fear and hot from arousal at the same time, making her body feel numb. She summoned all the strength she had and blasted him out the door. As soon as she saw the beam make contact with him she moved to close the door. It was airlocked and sealed tight but after only a few, all too brief, moment Nappa got up and began to pound away at her door. She tried to recover herself now that the danger was not right in her face. Nappa had been slower than usual but as he pounded away at her door she knew he was just as driven if not more. Suddenly the door cracked. She would not be safe here. Not on this ship. Anyone stronger than Nappa would not assist the pleas of a teenager trying to defend herself from rape. More likely they would join in and she would become nothing more than one of the women she saw on this ship, beaten to a pulp, insides torn and black blood running from every orifice. She shook her head to clear it and took a deep breath. That would not be her fate today. She was a saiyan of the highest clans. Just under royalty, she was part of the kingsguard. Prince Vegeta would be her first, no other would be enough. She knew what she had to do. She would blast through the door, pass Nappa and beeline to the nearest space pod. She had no more than 10 seconds to launch from there.

A blink of an eye later Nappa crashed through the door. Nappa looked like he was about to foam at the mouth. His hands were bloody but Kyuri could tell that he did not even feel the many small lacerations. So much for a surprise, Kyuri though. She blasted Nappa again and flew out the door just to his left. She was stopped dead in her tracks when he caught her ankle. Her face hit the floor as he whipped her to the ground. She cried out as Nappa winded her. She spun onto her back and kicked him hard in the ribs. He recovered quickly and pinned hers to the floor with his crushing hands. Panicking, she kicked at him, her body so little against his. She couldn't give up, she thought through hot tears. She could feel Nappa hardness through both their uniforms. He pinned both hands together with one and his other removed the bottom of his training uniform. Kyuri had seen his length many times before and even had the unpleasant and humiliating oexperience of mounting the tip of it when she was younger. But the other times were different. Nappa used the slaves here so roughly that many lost consciousness or died of internal bleeding. Her own experience with him had been more mockery than pleasure as Nappa crushed her dreams of being with her prince for his first time. She whimpered meekly and couldn't help but quiver when his heavy member rested on her abdomen. Measured out against her body Nappa's dick could penetrate her womb and beyond. If she had any doubts their coupling would not kill her they were now extinguished. He must of smelled her fear, or seen the tears streaming down her red face, because he smiled looking down at his pulsating hard on and picked it up with one hand. Years of hardcore fucking and having a member a foot long with a thickness that made a (space) coke can jealous had rendered his member so heavy that he needed to guide it to its destination. The saiyan was in a deep feral state as he forgot his purpose and dropped his member just short of her entrance and began to lick her neck when she arched away from his intrusion. Her body betrayed her and she cried out in pure lust as her bit lightly on her neck. It seemed to encourage him as he continued to his assault on her neck; licking, kissing roughly and biting the tender flesh. She whimpered and moaned as he continued to touch her sensitive spots with determined rough hands and responsive tongue. The end of his member was poking her crotch through the dark blue uniform. He grabbed her chest with both hands ripping through strong fabric and letting her breathe fully. He continued his assault on her new breasts, kneaded them, sucking on the nipple. Kyuri moaned and squirmed under him, eyes shut tight crying out when he lightly bit her nipple. Her body ready to mate, her mind faintly remembering the danger. She squeezed her own breasts together so Nappa could suck on both nipples as the same time. Nappa began to thrust hard, not aware there was layers of fabric between them. His dick banged into her clit hard and she cried out, wanting more. Then, with every fiber in her body screaming for her not to, she whipped her hands together and hit him with an energy beam. The giant roared in shock and anger as he was lifted off her, into the ceiling, through that ceiling and through the next room above her own. She did not know how far he went and she do not want to stick around to find out. Her arms shook violently and her body was numb but she managed to get the hell out of her room. she whizzed through the hallways to the nearest space pod docking station, thankful for the lack of crew along the way. Her arms were covering her chest where her uniform was torn to shreds. She was five seconds away from her destination when she heard Nappa terrible roar, getting closer. She struggled into a pod and blasted off, face bright red from the chaos of the last 3 minutes. She saw the blue ki of Nappa just as the pod launched. She trembled and cried out, banging the glass in a hysterical fit of terror, arousal and adrenaline. She was thinking a million things at once and nothing seemed to make sense. Her mind was full and spinning and needed rest. She didn't even know where to go.

 


End file.
